Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch screen panel and a fabrication method of the same.
Discussion of the Background
In order to implement a touch screen display, a touch screen panel may be coupled to a display panel for displaying images rather than independently used. A user may input a touch on a touch screen display to provide predetermined information by pressing or touching the touch screen display panel while viewing images.
When the display panel has flexibility, the touch screen panel may also have flexibility to implement a flexible display device. There is a greater need for a flexible mobile touch screen display device for portability and other purposes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.